Royal Colors
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: This story explains that Celestia is Rainbow Dash's mom, and how this came to be. Read this before you read "Return of Anti-Dash"
1. Chapter 1

****(I tried to indent it using the spacebar, [Because tabbing while on the sites Edit Story mode does not work] and it does not save my indents, so don't get on my flank about "Oh it dosen't have any indents idiot" I tried)

**Royal Colors**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Chapter 1**

**15 Years Ago**

A woman crying, that's all we hear, is a woman crying. Then she said, "Go, please, go." Another voice, younger, much younger, asked, "Will I ever be able to come

back?" The woman's voice replied, "Maybe someday." We then hear hooves walk across a surface that sounds like tile and then stop. Then we hear the sound of

beating wings that quickly become fainter and fainter. Then the woman's voice said, "Never forget, I'll always love you D-"

**Today**

"DASH!" I yelled into Rainbow Dash's mind(1). She popped up from her bed at my wake up, then rubbed her eyes, and using the telepathic link I had made with her, she

replied, "You know I hate it when you do that." "You told me to wake you up if you slept too late by any means necessary." "I meant using a bucket of water or

something, not yelling into my head." She replied. "I'll _try_ to keep that in mind," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Now hurry up and get ready," I said, "You do remember what

today is right?" Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up and she dashed out of her bed and started racing around her house. As she was doing this she said, "Aw yeah! Today's the

day that the Wonderbolts have auditions in Fillydelphia, and if I leave now I can get a head start before everypony else." "That's right," I replied, "And while you're

doing that, Twilight, myself, and the rest of the girls are going to visit Princess Celestia again, Twilight wants to hoof-deliver another letter to her." "Cool," Rainbow

Dash replied, "Well I'd better get going, don't want to be late, oh and you can get out of my head now." I chuckled and replied, "All right, we'll see ya when you get

back."

I broke the connection and turned to Twilight, who was ready. We walked outside the library to see everypony else waiting to go. We made our way down to the

train station and got on the train to Canterlot. Along the way I began thinking, when I mentioned the Princess to Rainbow, something in her mind lit up. Ah it's probably

nothing; she was probably just remembering the Gala.(2) She nearly got Soarin to sleep with her by luring him to a private room using pie. Luckily enough we found out

what she was planning before it was too late. After we caught her she apologized to Soarin and to our surprise he said that it wasn't the first time somepony had

tried. He forgave Dash and the Gala went on without any more problems, well, except for Pinkie breaking out into another song, but that was more fun than a problem,

and since she did this at the last Gala some of the Canterlot ponies actually loosened up, in fact I think I might have seen Photo Finish dancing, as well as Fancy Pants

and Fleur De Lis.

"Leaf!" Twilight called. I snapped out of my reminiscing to realize that we had arrived in Canterlot. "Are you coming along?" Twilight asked. "Sorry," I replied, "Got

lost in my thoughts." I followed after Twilight and we headed up to the Royal Palace. We headed in, and went to the Royal Throne Room. We saw the princess sitting

on her throne, to which she asked, "Hello everypony, what brings you all here today?" "I wanted to hoof-deliver another letter to you Princess." Twilight responded.

She floated up her letter to the princess, who took it and gave Twilight a list of spells. We were about to leave when out of the blue I asked, "Princess, did you ever

have any suitors?" The princess looked a bit startled by my question, to which she asked, "Whatever do you mean?" "I mean, did you have any suitors?" I replied, "You

know, guys asking you out." "I mean," I resumed but looked back towards Twi and said, "No offense Twi," then I looked back towards the princess and said, "But

Princess even now you're hot." The princess blushed a bit and said, "Well thank you for the compliment." The princess then put her hoof to her chin and thought, then

said, "Now that I think about it, there were a few who took interest in me, but there was one who I really had interest in." By now we were all very intrigued. Before

the princess continued her story she asked, "Where is Rainbow Dash?" "Wonderbolt auditions in Fillydelphia," I replied, "She shouldn't be back for a few hours."

"Good," the princess replied, "Because the name of the stallion that caught my eye...was Blitzeus(3)Dash."

1 All Alicorns are telepathic, they just choose not to use this power due to invasion of privacy, I use it only under permission and when I do I prefer not to snoop around in people's memories.

2 The second Grand Galloping Gala the Mane 6 attends, my first.

3 Enunciation is Blitz-ee-us


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Colors**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Chapter 2**

We were all dumbstruck, I swear it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "B-Blitzeus Dash, as in...?" I asked. "Rainbow Dash's father." Princess Celestia finished. "But

then that means that," I started thinking all this out, "If you liked Rainbow Dash's father, and we've never seen him before, then that can only mean," My eyes grew

wide as I figured out the final part, "That you're Rainbow Dash's...mom?" The princess didn't give us a reply, but instead gave a small smile. "Then that means that

Rainbow Dash is royalty?" I asked. "Rainbow Solarian Dash," the princess replied, "But she'll always be my little Dashie to me." "So how did this happen?" I asked.

"Well," the princess said, "It all began 16 years ago, on the night of the Grand Galloping Gala." So then the flashback began.

"It was a typical night," The princess began, "Being able to temporarily get away from my duties to greet the guests was a real stress reliever. I greeted the guests

with a typical 'Welcome' but there was one stallion, as I've already said, who caught my eye." "Blitzeus," I replied, to which the princess nodded. "He was quite

handsome, Blitzeus," The princess started again, "He had a blue coat and a mane and tail of red and orange and blue." The princess started staring out, probably

remembering Blitzeus. The princess quickly snapped out of her daze and continued her story, "Yes that was a fun night," the princess said, "In fact that was the night I

conceived Rainbow Dash." A few of us were shocked, myself included. "Blitzeus and I got engaged about a month after the Gala," the princess resumed, "Then nine

months later, not only did we have a bouncing bundle of rainbow colored joy, but we also got married." Once again, some of us were shocked, but the princess

continued her story, "In fact, I remember when Rainbow Dash was just a year old and I tried to get her to wear a princess dress." Now the real flashbacks began.

"No!" Filly Rainbow Dash said. We could see her and Princess Celestia standing across from each other in one of the towers of the palace. "Oh come on sweetie,"

Princess Celestia said, beside her she was holding up a pink princess dress with her magic. "No way," Filly Rainbow Dash replied, "It's too girly and way un-cool; I'll get

laughed at if I'm seen in it." Then we hear the sound of beating wings and hear the sound of hooves hitting tile and a male voice asking, "Now what's going on here?"

At this point we can only see the stallion's legs. Filly Rainbow Dash then spun around and yelled, "Daddy!" and ran towards the stallion that had just landed and

clutched his leg. "Hello my dear Blitzeus," Celestia said to the stallion. We could now see Blitzeus' face and not just his legs. ""Celestia, my love," Blitzeus replied.

Blitzeus then looked down towards filly Rainbow Dash, ruffled her mane and said, "Hey there kiddo." Filly RD smiled and Blitzeus asked, "So what's going on here? Here

I was, flying around town, saying hi to everypony, and when I get back there's a whole bunch of ruckus coming from this room." "Mommy wants me to wear a big puffy

princess dress," Filly Rainbow Dash replied, "But I won't because it's girly and un-cool." "Oh yeah?" Blitzeus asked. He then noticed that above the dress, Celestia was

holding up a tiara that had a lightning bolt on the front of it. "What about the tiara?" Blitzeus asked. Filly Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "No way," although

she hadn't seen the tiara yet. "Oh come on," Blitzeus persisted. Filly Rainbow Dash turned around, her mouth open to say no again, but instead she closed her mouth

and looked at the tiara. There were a few moments of silence while filly Rainbow Dash looked at the tiara, then with a bit of hesitation in her voice, she said,

"Oh...alright." Blitzeus took the tiara from Celestia and placed it on filly Rainbow Dash's head. She smiled and ran out of the room to show off her new headpiece. "I'm

still amazed at how you can do that," Celestia said to Blitzeus. "What?" Blitzeus asked. "I've been trying to get that dress on her for hours," Celestia replied, "Yet

you're able to get her to wear a piece of it in five minutes." Blitzeus just stared at Celestia. "I swear," Celestia continued, "She's got your stubbornness." Blitzeus then

replied, "But she's got your beauty." The two exchanged small chuckles and smiled at each other and the flashback ended.

We now go back to present day and Celestia is smiling. "Those were happier days." She said. "So what happened to Blitzeus?" I asked. Celestia's smile changed to a

frown and she replied, "He...disappeared." None of us said anything but the feeling of sorrow was in the air. "I woke up one morning and rolled over in bed to find

Blitzeus gone, no note or anything, just...gone." Celestia started. Then another flashback began showing Celestia waking up to find Blitzeus gone. "Now of course this

did startle me," Celestia narrated, "But of course Blitzeus had warned me this might happen." The flashback went back even further to what appeared to be the day

after Blitzeus and Celestia got married. "Looks like we're together forever," Blitzeus said, "However." "Hmn?" Celestia looked at him in question. "I may run morning

errands, you know, to get stuff out of the way, that way I can spend most of my time with you and Dashie, thing is these errands might take me a little while, so If I'm

gone for a day," Blitzeus said, "There's no reason to be worried, I'm most likely off doing something," "If I'm gone for 2 days," Blitzeus continued, "Then that just means

that whatever I'm doing is taking a little while longer than I expected," "Finally," Blitzeus said, "If I'm gone for three or more days, then something has happened to

me." Celestia's eyes widened but Blitzeus then said, "But don't worry, I shouldn't be gone for three days." "So I waited," Celestia continued, "By the end of the first

day I was only slightly worried, but by the end of the second day I was really worrying, and by the third day I had the guards search Canterlot and Ponyville for

Blitzeus, but by late noon they had returned with no results, so I called the search off, by that time I..." The princess' eyes had started to water, and we feared she

might start crying, but she continued her story despite her tears, "I nearly broke down, by that time I realized I had lost two of the most important people in my life,

and with just myself and Dashie, I wasn't going to risk losing her someway. So I went to find a home for her, where I knew where she would be." "The cloud castle?" I

asked. Celestia nodded. "So I sent her away," Celestia continued, "To keep her safe, but it broke my heart to do so."

Another flashback started and we see Celestia crying, then filly Rainbow Dash walked in, a look of concern on her face, "Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked. Celestia

sniffled and regained her composure, "Dashie," she said, "I need you to go somewhere for me, remember that cloud castle we looked at earlier?" Filly Rainbow Dash

nodded, "I need you to go stay there," Celestia said. "For how long?" Filly Rainbow Dash asked. "Go, please, go." Celestia replied, he voice starting to crack. "Will I

ever be able to come back?" Filly Rainbow Dash asked. "Maybe someday," Celestia replied. Filly Rainbow Dash then smiled, turned around, and jumped out the tower

and flew off. "Never forget," Celestia said, "I'll always love you Dashie." The flashback ended and we could now definitely tell that Celestia was about to cry. "Um," a

familiar voice said. Rainbow Dash hovered out from behind a pillar, much to Celestia's surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Royal Colors**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Chapter 3**

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia said, "How long have you been there?" "Since you started the flashbacks," Rainbow replied, "I got to the Wonderbolt auditions pretty early,

so I was one of the first ones in, they saw my routine, said I was pretty good, and that they'd think about letting me in; since I finished early I figured I'd stop here and

check up on everypony, but when you started telling the story, I couldn't just show myself, I was afraid you would stop." The two were then silent for a minute or two,

but then Rainbow Dash flew into Celestia's hooves and Celestia embraced Rainbow, which caused the two to burst into tears. In-between sobs of happiness Celestia

said, "Oh Dashie, I'll never let you go ever again." It was truly a touching sight. During this times Luna had come out to see what the commotion was about, and by the

time Luna had arrived Celestia and Rainbow had stopped crying. "My sister, what causes you grief?" Luna had asked. "It's not grief, it's happiness," Celestia replied,

"For I've just had a small family reunion." Celestia was still hugging Rainbow Dash and Luna was observing this. "With a commoner?" Luna asked, "Surely this mare,"

Indicating Rainbow Dash, "Cannot be your foal." Celestia pushed back Rainbow Dash's left ear, to reveal behind it, a birthmark in the shape of a sun. Luna gave a gasp

and asked, "Egads, but how could this have happened, when could this have happened?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my sister," Celestia replied, "But it happened

during your banishment, and if I would have brought it up, it would have caused me too much sadness." "So that means," Luna said, starting to put two and two

together, "That I'm an...Aunt?" Celestia and Rainbow Dash smiled at Luna, who gave a weak chuckle and said, "I guess the fun has been doubled." "You know that's a

really touching story," I said, "But it's got me thinking, especially about Blitzeus, more importantly his name, like I've heard it before, but not directly." I started pacing,

but then it finally hit me. I turned to Twilight and asked, "Twilight, do you remember that stallion we met in the market last week, when we were helping Applejack sell

apples?" "Yeah, Shaze Dablitus if I recall, he wore a cloak and his voice sounded funny," Twilight replied. I then turned around to Princess Celestia and asked,

"Princess, do you have a list of all the residents of Ponyville?" "My dear Leaf," the princess replied, "I have a list of everypony living in Equestria." I gave a weak

chuckle, rubbed my hoof behind my head and said, "Oh yeah." "But I do keep separate books for separate cities to keep everything organized," the princess then said.

One of the guards brought me the book that held all the residents of Ponyville, and I began to flip through the book. I finally stopped on Shaze's name and read the

info out loud, "Aha, Shaze Dablitus, 214 Unicorn Way, Ponyville, Equestria" Everypony stared at me to see what I was onto. "Now the," I said, "I'm about to blow your

minds." I used my magic to copy Shaze's name and floated it out of the book. I then started to rearrange the letters till they spelled a familiar name. "You see," I

elaborated, "Shaze Dablitus is really just an anagram for Blitzeus Dash, with an extra A in the name." Everypony gasped, and I looked at Rainbow Dash and asked,

"What do you say Dash, why don't we go pay your dad a visit?" So a few minutes later we were in-front of Blitzeus' house. I knocked on the door and it opened a crack

to reveal Blitzeus in his cloak. I also noticed that on the door was a chain preventing the door from opening all the way, which indicated a lock. "Hey I remember you,"

Blitzeus said. Twilight was right, his voice did sound weird, like something was influencing it. "Hi Shaze, could you let me in, I wanna talk to you about something," I

said. "Sure thing," Blitzeus replied, he then closed the door and on the other side we could hear numerous locks on the door unlocking. The door then opened and

Blitzeus noticed everypony else, "Oh I see you brought the others, and the uh, princess too," Blitzeus said. We all walked inside Blitzeus' house, and the room that we

were in was somewhat dark, minus the light coming from the open door. Behind Blitzeus I noticed a table that held something tall and dome-shaped, covered with a

cloth. The guards that Celestia had brought with her turned around and stood in the doorway. Blitzeus asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" "We were just

wondering what you were doing here, _Blitzeus_." I said. Blitzeus took a nervous step back and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." "It wasn't hard to figure

out that Shaze Dablitus was an anagram of Blitzeus Dash with an extra A in it." I replied. Blitzeus sighed and said, "I guess I don't need this voice modulator anymore."

Blitzeus then reached up to his neck and pulled off a small metal box with a speaker on it attached to a Velcro strap. Blitzeus tossed the device aside and then pulled

off his hood. Celestia was right, Blitzeus was pretty handsome. Blitzeus then looked at Celestia and said, "Celestia, you're looking as lovely as ever. "Celestia blushed.

Blitzeus' voice sounded more natural now. Blitzeus then looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "Hiya kiddo." There were a few moments of silence, but then Celestia and

Rainbow Dash embraced Blitzeus, nearly knocking him over. "Oh Blitzeus, where did you go all those years ago?" Celestia asked, her voice nearly cracking. "Celestia,

don't you remember?" Blitzeus asked, "The day I left was the day of our anniversary, I left to go get you a gift." Celestia put her hoof to her forehead and said, "Oh my

_me_, I remember now." "But why were you gone for so long?" Celestia asked. "Well," Blitzeus began,


	4. Chapter 4

**Royal Colors**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Chapter 4**

"I went out into town to find you something that you deserved; I figured to not get you jewelry or a fancy dress, seeing as how you already have plenty of those

things, so I eventually settled on getting you something so simple, yet beautiful, that you would remember it forever." "What was it?" Celestia asked. "A flower,"

Blitzeus replied, "But not just any flower, a Sunflower." Now I'm no florist, but I'm fairly sure that a sunflower was just a plain flower, sure it's nice to give to a girl, but

it's not really something that will leave you in awe. "I talked to all the florists in town and they told me that the Sunflower would be the ideal thing, except for the fact

that it's rare to find," Blitzeus explained. You know, you'd think somepony would notice a flower as tall as a sunflower, but apparently they're hard to find. "So I took

off," Blitzeus continued, "And scoured all of Equestria, looking for the flower, from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus I searched; thing is I did have to contact some unruly

ponies to get a hold of it, including mobsters." Celestia gave a small gasp and said, "Oh my." "Turns out they really liked that flower," Blitzeus continued, "As I had a

few hits put out on me; I had to disappear, become someone new, someone unrecognizable, someone unimportant, lucky enough almost all of the hits were called off,

the last one was called off because the hitman got, well, hit." Celestia nuzzled Blitzeus in concern and Blitzeus asked, "So do you want to see it?" Everypony nodded in

excitement and Blitzeus stepped aside to show the dome I mentioned earlier to everyone else. Blitzeus removed the cloth that covered the dome and whatever was

underneath emitted a bright light, which shone less brightly once the cloth was removed. Inside the dome, in a flowerpot, was a white flower that had a yellow tint to

it, and was actually shining. I guess I stand corrected. "Does it always shine so brightly?" I asked. "Only when you give it a dramatic entrance," Blitzeus replied. "Oh

Blitzeus, it's beautiful," Celestia said. "While I was hiding out here with it, I always thought of you when I saw it." Blitzeus replied. Celestia smiled and stepped closer

to get a better look at the flower. "And to think," Blitzeus said, turning to me, "I was found by a kid who managed to sell me a bushel of apples for 8 bits instead of

10."(1) I smiled and asked, "So what will you do now Blitzeus?" "Well," Blitzeus replied, "The family is back together," Celestia and Rainbow Dash walked over and stood

by Blitzeus, "I might as well pick up where I left off." Blitzeus finished.

**Aftermath**

Blitzeus returned to Canterlot and ruled alongside Celestia like he did all those years ago. Although technically Celestia would then become a queen, she retained her

title, as she preferred to be called Princess rather than Queen. Blitzeus took no title as this was his preference. Rainbow Dash decided to stay in her cloud castle, but

visits her parents almost every week. Green Leaf was honored for finding Blitzeus and was given a medal. Luna had a bit of difficulty getting used to being an aunt, but

after a while she accepted it. Everyone else continued on with their lives, but kept the memory that one of their friends was truly happy now, due to the kindness, and

brains, of another friend.

**END**

1 Applejack did scold me a bit for this.


End file.
